


Seventh Wheel

by PlutoRoman



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4147788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlutoRoman/pseuds/PlutoRoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe, it wasn't so bad after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seventh Wheel

**Author's Note:**

> Double posted here and fanfiction.net.

Maybe, just maybe, being the 7th wheel wasn't the worse thing in the world.

No matter how you looked at it, the 7th wheel was always left out. You could have two tricycles, or three two-wheelers. There was always one left over.

That wheel was the backup.

If there was a flat, the seventh wheel was brought out to replace the broken, to help the rider.

That's what Leo was. He was alone, staying with his metal dragon head. He came out to save the others.

He had saved them all at one point or another. Helped them along to be able to do what they all knew needed to be done.

Leo's job was to be there as the replacement, ready to jump in at a moments notice.

And he was OK with that.

Leo had always been alone, kept to himself, never letting anyone get to close. It's to late in his life to change his ways. He's been this way for seven (there was that number again) years. Old habits break hard.

Would Leo like to be able to be more involved, have someone special to be with? Of course! He would be insane not to.

But for now, he was content with being the seventh wheel, ready to protect his friends in a moments notice.


End file.
